This invention relates to stationery equipment and more particularly, to a combination pencil sharpener and note pad holder selectably interchangeable between two modes of operation according to the location of use.
Many types of pencil sharpeners and note pad holders are being severally used in the prior art. However, it is desirable to present a combined pencil sharpener and note pad which presents to the user a note pad, pencil and means for readily sharpening the same.
I have found it further desirable to have apparatus which combines a pencil sharpener and note pad for effective use in a vertical position, as affixed to a wall, or in a horizontal position, as resting on a horizontal surface such as a desk top or the like. In these two modes of operation, it is particularly advantageous to have the pencil sharpener positioned so that it can be easily utilized.
In response thereto, I have invented a combined note pad holder and pencil sharpener which employs a housing for retaining a note pad therein irrespective of whether the pad is positioned in vertical or horizontal positions/modes of operation. Furthermore, the pencil sharpener is releasably engageable with the note pad by means of cooperating flanges and tracks so as to be disposed in easily utilized positions. Accordingly, a combined note pad, pencil and sharpening means is presented to the user for use in either vertical or horizontal positions/modes of operation.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a combined note pad holder/pencil sharpener which has two modes of operation for use in either horizontal or vertical positions.
A further object of this invention is to provide apparatus, as aforesaid, which presents the pencil sharpener in a readily utilized position irrespective of its mode of operation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide apparatus, as aforesaid, which readily presents a memo pad in a ready position irrespective of the mode of operation.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide apparatus, as aforesaid, having a pencil sharpener which is selectably positioned relative to the note pad according to the desired mode of operation.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.